The present disclosure relates generally to the field of displays. More specifically, the disclosure relates to systems for and methods of reducing light leakage.
An aircraft which includes a bubble canopy may be subject to stray light from the cockpit display. This stray light may reflect off the canopy and interfere with the pilot's ability to see outside the aircraft. When the aircraft is flown at night or during low-visibility conditions, interference associated with the stray light can be more problematic. The source of the stray light may be from the cockpit display which may be an active-matrix liquid crystal display (“AMLCD”). The AMLCD may allow light to exit the display outside of the designed head box at high angles.
Thus, there is a need for systems and methods which may reduce stray light from displays. Further, there is a need for an avionics' display that reduces adverse affects of light interference from stray light from the display. In addition, there is a need for a display which reduces stray light interference during night flights and/or low-visibility conditions.